Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life/Transcript
Here's a Transcript of ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life''. The Beginning * Narrator: Hello, and welcome to Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. I'm afraid Otis and his friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous holiday root canal. (Then Otis and his friends just comes) * ???: STOPP!! * Narrator: Huh? * Otis: This is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. Row him out guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) * All: It's the Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. * Otis: Pig! * Pig: What? I have a Cavity. (Opening credits. The it's starts at a scene opens up to the town square where people are shopping, singing carols and the mayor directing for the star on the tree.) * Mayor: That's it. A little to the left. Now to the right. No, my right. Now, jiggle it and let it know whose boss. (The star drops on his head) Alright let's take a break. * Piglet: I just love Christmas time. * Lori: Me too. * Abby: I can't wait for them to light the tree, Otis. That thing is HUGE. * Winnie the Pooh: Thanks for letting stay over this holiday party, Otis. * Otis: Well, guys. All this holiday Hoopla reminds you of what's really important this time of year. * Abby: Friends and family? * Pip: Peace on Earth? * Peck: Good will towards bagers? * Mickey Mouse: The snow? * Human Rainbow Dash: The presents? * Tigger: The food? * Human Fluttershy: The birth of a newborn king? * Pip: Scented car deorderiser? * Abby: Butter, is it butter? * Otis: (laughs) Your guessing makes me tired. I'll tell you wants important. What Fluttershy said and shopping for tonight's awesome Christmas party. (Pulls out a big list) Alright, people, we need eveything on this shopping list stat. * Abby: Otis, that shopping list is HUGE. * Tigger: Yeah, its a big as Santa's List. * Pip: I don't get it Otis. Why are making such a fuss over this year's Christmas party? * Otis: I told ya. Me and Pooh invited special surprised guests. You guys are going to be astondified. * Abby: Wow, that word is HUGE. * Otis: Yes, stop saying that. * Rabbit: We got to hurry. The party will start any minute. * Human Pinkie Pie: He's right. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can party. * Sunset Shimmer: This going to be the best Christmas ever. * Otis: Exactly. Now let's fan and--- Hey where's Pig? * Wanda: And come to think of it, where's the rest of our group? * Pip: They're in line to see Santa. (In the Santa's line) * Hilly Burford: (as Santa) Ho-ho-hollidy doolidy, Merry Christmas, you adorable little urchin. * Girl: Hey, you're not Santa. You're that newscaster guy. * Hilly Burford: That's right kid. I'm helping Santa out this year. Here have some peppermint toast from the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. It's Christmalicious. * Pig: Ooh, Santa! Santa, I want a unicorn, with pink main and a rainbow tail. * Hilly Burford: Hey, wait your turn. Santa's only got lap. * Lucy: Don't worry Pig. You'll get your wish. * Applejack: And we can take him to Equestria one day. * Otis: This is bad. We need Pig's shopping skills. We're already down a man since Freddy got ferret fever. Category:LegoKyle14 (At the barnyard) * Freddy: Well doc, how are the test results? * Goat: Well the bad news, you have a temperture of 308 * Freddy: Oh, what's the good news? * Goat: Now, I can do this. (frys an egg on Freddy's stomach) * Otis: Ok, change of plans. Abby, you're with me on ornaments. Pip, eggnong. Pooh and friends, food and secret Santas. Peck, you're on noodle coogle. * Abby: Roger that. * Pip: 10-4. * Peck: Coogle, right. * Tigger: Sir, yes, sir. * Otis: Barnyard shopping force, deploy. (everyone put their hands in but Abby accidentally crushed Pip) * Hilly Burford: There you go little boy, or girl, or whatever. Ok, whose next? * Lola: Pig, your next. * Pig: Oh me. I'm next. I'm next. Category:Magmon47 (Suddenly Snotty Boy comes in and cuts in front of him) * Snotty Boy: Out of my way stupid next kid. (sends him flying) * Donald Duck: Hey, back of the line, like everyone. * Luan: Yeah. * Snotty Boy: Then why don't you join, that stupid fat kid. (sends everyone else flying too) * Otis: Anyway I was thing the red bunting would go with-- * Abby: Otis, that was Pig. * Comso: And those we're our friends. * Abby: We gotta help them. * Otis: Ugh, fine! * Hilly Burford: Ho,ho,ho. Merry Chris--(squash by Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: Shut your holiday hole, beardy. * Hilly Burford: Wow, you're a hefty little guy ain't ya. * Snotty Boy: Now listen good. Every year, I ask you and your sorry giant behind for the same thing: A Red Rider BB Taser with double pump battery for extra painfulness. But you never bring it to me. * Hilly Burford: Wow, I think I'm losing feeling in my legs. * Snotty Boy: If I don't get a BB Taser this year, you'll be very...very...sorry. * Hilly Burford: I'm already sorry. Sheesh, is it Easter yet? Category:Transcripts (Elsehwere) * Otis: Pig, guys, are you ok? * Pig: Snotty Boy, bumped us out of line. And I didn't get toast. And I'll never get a unicorn. * Leni: And even Lily wanted to see Santa. * Lily: (crying) * Abby: Otis, we have the stuff for your party. Let's just get out of here. * Rarity: After he made lose our spot in line. * Luna: And made our sister cry. No way! * Otis: Agreed. This insult calls for Christmas vengeance. * Pip: That's the most heart warming vengeance of allCategory:Scenes Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Films